List of Golden Sun fansites
Over the years that the Golden Sun games have been out, quite a few fansites have popped up. While some have faded away into obscurity, there are those that have gained fame among fans of the games. What follows is a lit of particularly noteworthy sites. Note that this does not include foreign-language sites such as Golden Sun Zone or Golden Sun Archiv. Golden Sunrise Golden Sunrise is a Golden Sun fan forum which has developed a strong community, an incredibly welcoming environment for newcomers, and a great propensity for creativity. Along with Golden Sun discussion, Golden Sunrise members enjoy particularly debate, forum games, role-playing, and various forms of creativity from writing to visual art to music. Golden Sunrise remains very active into 2016, and is always looking for new members. After a revival in 2014, Golden Sunrise has expanded its activities to include many forum contests and events. All are welcome. Golden Sunrise Forums Temple of Kraden The Temple of Kraden is a forum for Golden Sun fans. At this site, Kraden is revered as a god-like figure, although it is reasonably sure that the users are joking about their level of devotion to him. The site boasts forums for game discussion and roleplaying, as well as various social forums. The Temple boasts many Golden Sun discussion topics, which can be found archived here. Most of the users came from GameFAQs, and some of the users are notable figures in the fandom, including RyuKenshin, the creator of the Wheat Sword, and InfinityPlusOne, programmer for Project Iris. Forum remains active into 2015. * The Temple of Kraden * The Golden Sun Discussion Directory - A list of forum topics that seriously discuss aspects of the games, everything from worldbuilding to characterization * The Temple of Kraden wiki (old) * The Temple of Kraden wiki (new) Golden Sun Hacking Community Golden Sun Hacking Community is a forum for Golden Sun fans that enjoy tinkering with the game's code, and is home to the Golden Sun The Lost Age Editor. Fairly new to the Golden Sun fan site scene, the community was founded by Atrius in October 2008. Although the editor, and hacking Golden Sun are the main focuses of the site, there are also sections for discussing other aspects of the games, as well as for general socializing. Forum remains active into 2015. * Golden Sun Hacking Community * Golden Sun The Lost Age Editor Thread The Lost Waters The Lost Waters is the oasis for Mercury Adepts, but other elemental adepts are welcome too. The Lost Waters features many Golden Sun fan art which all adepts can enjoy. Forum remains active into 2015, although with dwindling activity since the The Sea King disappeared. * The Lost Waters's Forums * The Lost Water's Website * The Lost Water's Golden Sun Gallery (Contains Sora's Scanlations for the Golden Sun 4 Koma, Fan Manga, and Fan Art.) The Adepts of Weyard The Adepts of Weyard is a fansite created by Kyarorain. It was first launched in May of 2003 and has remained on the Internet ever since. Most of the site is dedicated to the webmistress's creations or random humor sections, but it is also a good source of interesting and useful information about the series. For example, you will find a vast collection of screenshots taken of people being Mind Read in Prox after lighting Mars Lighthouse. There are other interesting features such as a collection of pictures of the promo/beta version of Golden Sun. There are many other interesting oddities and facts about the games that can be found lying around the site. The members of The Adepts of Weyard's forum are also working together on a secondary site which serves as a collective for various creations they have made. There will also be guides for the games as well. The Adepts of Weyard was the first Golden Sun site to reveal that Golden Sun DS had been released at E3 the form of a forum topic and will be updating with the latest news whenever they are made available to the public. The site and forums remain active into 2015. * The Adepts of Weyard * The Adepts of Weyard Member's Pages * The Adepts of Weyard forums Golden Sun Odyssey Golden Sun Odyssey (a.k.a. GSO) is an online RPG message board dedicated to the Golden Sun series. Just like how any other message board functions, GSO allows you to talk to other members with threads. With the different categories available to talk in, you can talk about general everyday topics or even talk about how to destroy a certain boss from Golden Sun. But unlike other message boards, GSO allows you to create a custom character just like in an MMORPG and use your custom character to fight monsters, collect items, trade items, collect coins, level up, purchase more abilities, and much more. However, there is no world map that you can walk around in like in an MMORPG. GSO is entirely message board-based. 2014: GSO no longer seems to be in existance. Golden Sun Realm Golden Sun Realm (Also known as GSR) is a resource site dedicated to the game, with many guides for both games. GSR is currently one of the oldest surviving and active major Golden Sun sites around to this day. Features GSR boasted a fairly active forum, a drawing board, an oekaki, an IRC channel, plus a fanfic section and a fanart gallery for visitors to partake in. The drawing board has long since been taken down, but the IRC channel is still up. The site also has a Media section notable for its large gallery of official art, the soundtrack from the game, a translation project and some wallpaper. Perhaps like other GS forums, Golden Sun Realm's Forum members have occasionally shown their dedication to the series with fan-works like a GS-themed hack of Pokémon Ruby named "Pokémon Jupiter Version". Notebly, the forum has recently begun producing a podcast, with 10 episodes out. The forum was closed in January 2014, but the main site remains. External links * http://www.goldensunrealm.com/ * Address to fanfiction site: goldensunrealm.com/fanfictions/ Golden Sun Syndicate Golden Sun Syndicate was formed in June 2003 when two seperate Golden Sun websites merged: Isaac's Revenge and Golden Sun Haven. Isaac's Revenge was run by Max, while Golden Sun Haven was run by Jadoku. In the months after the release of Golden Sun's sequel, The Lost Age, it became apparent that two sites doing the same content was a waste of valuable time on the part of both webmasters, so they decided to merge into one larger site where they could work together and create a great source of information about both games. In September 2003, Jadoku decided it was time to move on in life, and left the site in Max's hands. Things in the Golden Sun community were slow, but GSS was updated regularly for a brief period before school overwhelmed Max's time. In late October 2003, Max asked for some help and Marlin Beta from Aerie of the Roc (formerly Marlin Gaming) came to the rescue. Marlin helped to create some new Lost Age content and also a long-overdue links page. Golden Sun Syndicate Forums In 2011, after 10 years since Max got involved with the Golden Sun Community GSS was put into permanent archive mode. The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive is a fan fiction archive started by fandom figures MidnightC and Triad Orion. It is almost completely inactive, but it boasts an impressive collection of well-written fan fiction. * The Golden Sun Fan Fiction Archive Category:Misc.